The Shower
by EclecticKnight88
Summary: A one-shot as to what could have happened while Bella and Edward were on their honeymoon.


**The Shower.**

**A/N: I do not own any of the characters in this one-shot.**

At the sound of Bella's scream, Edward ran at full vampire speed to reach his new bride. Finding her in the bathroom door way with a towel wrapped round her and disbelief on her face. Edward uses his sense and is puzzled, not to mention even more on edge, to find that there are no signs or scents of anyone other than Bella being inside the bathroom. Turning to his wife, Edward quickly looks her over and finds no obvious injuries, but her heart rate is beating faster than normal.

"What happened?" Edward rushed out, his eyes still searching the hall way for signs of danger.

"THAT!" Bella screeched out, pointing back into the bathroom.

Following her finger, Edward's eyes fall on the shower and it is only then that he realises the shower head is actually on the floor.

"The shower?" He asked, now completely confused as to why she screamed over a shower.

"Yes, the shower." Bella responded a little calmer, but still sounding shocked.

"What about it?" He asked.

"What about it?" Bella repeats. "It just tried to kill me!" She exclaimed in shock.

Edward stares at her for a few seconds, before bursting into hysterical laughter. Bella goes red in the face, her eyes flashing.

"It's _not_ funny, Edward! I'm serious, that things possessed!" Bella cried out angrily.

Edward's response was to simply fall to the ground in a full blown belly laugh.

"EDWARD!" Bella screeched, angry that her husband wasn't taking this seriously and worse laughing _at_ her.

As he continued to laugh, Bella eventually huffed in anger before storming off to the bedroom and slamming the bedroom door shut.

"You are sleeping on the couch tonight." Bella shouted from behind the door.

"I don't sleep, love." Edward managed to chuckle out.

Bella opened the bedroom door to reveal she was wearing nothing. Which effectively brought her husband to a stunned silence.

"It's the polite way of saying you're _not_ getting any." Bella snapped before slamming the door shut once more.

Edward no longer found the situation funny.

"That's mean, you know!" Edward called after her with a pout.

"SO IS LAUGHING AT YOUR WIFE, CULLEN!" Bella shouted back, obviously not caring that he would hear her even if she had mumbled it above a whisper. The volume of her shout had caused, Edward to cringe, but then again, he realised that she was right.

_Two Days Later._

Bella was sitting on the couch reading 'Wuthering Heights' once again when there was a blur of something moving out the corner of her eye. Having glanced briefly over her shoulder, Bella found Edward standing there towel wrapped around his naked body.

"Problems _dear_" Bella sneered. She was still punishing him for laughing at her and intended to keep punishing him for a long time.

"You were right about the shower." Edward said stunned.

"Really. Imagine that, a woman being right about something for a change, shocking isn't it." Bella sneered back in reponse.

Edward gulped.

"I'll get Carlisle to perform an exorcism on the room before we put a new shower in." Edward said.

Bella lowered her book to look at him with confusion.

"Why do we need to put a new shower in?" She asked.

"Because the shower head shattered on my head." Edward replied sounding both sheepish and relieved at the same time.

"Huh," Bella said before shrugging and turning back to her book. "Better you than me." She finished casually, as though shower heads frequently shattered on her husband's head.

Edward looks to Bella stunned.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Edward asked hurt.

Bella glanced at him with a 'duh' expression on her face.

"Vampire," She pointed at her husband, and then to herself. "Human." Bella told him before once again returning to her book.

Edward looked like he was about to say something in anger, before realising that once again she was in the right.

"You're going to make me pay for this for a long time aren't you." Edward stated, though he was hoping he would be wrong.

Bella turned round once again, a sweet innocent smile on her face and mischief burning in her eyes.

"Forever." Bella replied sweetly.

He gulped, knowing full well that Bella was going to do just that.

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed the one-shot.**


End file.
